The Bureau Raid
The Bureau Raid is the fifth heist mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Depending on the chosen approach, the mission will play out in either of two ways. Methods Covert Michael poses as an FIB Building janitor, and after mopping several floors, he plants two bombs: one at a locker and one behind and under a toilet bowl in a restroom. He detonates it, and the top of the building explodes; and the crew and Franklin pose as FDLS firemen to steal the hard drive while using a supply of oxygen. This method's more dangerous than the roof entry since there's a lot of fire in the building, the agents in the building try to stop the crew and the crew must get out as quickly as possible before the building collapses on them. Roof Entry Michael and Franklin head for the NOOSE building to fly a helicopter to a jump zone leading to the FIB building and hacking the files and download them. They kill a group of FIB agents trying to divert the heist. NOTE - Choosing the covert approach will also unlock the following setup missions : *Getaway Vehicle *Fire Truck Crew Depending on the chosen approach, the following characters are available to complete Michael, Lester and Franklin's crew : Fire Crew Gunman (2) : *Gustavo Mota *Hugh Welsh (If chosen, Hugh will die from the explosion when going into the server room.) *Daryl Johns (If chosen, Daryl will die from the explosion when going into the server room) *Packie McReary* Helicopter Hacker : *Paige Harris *Christian Feltz *Rickie Luckens Gunman : *Gustavo Mota *Hugh Welsh *Daryl Johns *Packie McReary* Driver : *Eddie Toh *Karim Denz *Taliana Martinez* * The player must first complete the character's stranger task. Walkthrough Covert (Fire Crew) Drive to the FIB Building on Pillbox Hill. While driving, Michael will call Franklin to prepare a fire truck and the assigned crew members. After driving, enter the building and go to the turnstiles. A guard will talk to Michael and he shows an ID, and he lets him go up. Go to the elevator to the 45th floor. At the 45th floor, head for the maintenance room and pick up the mop and the water. Go to the office floor. Mop the dirty floor wisely, as mopping will cause dirt. Clean the mop in the bucket if it is dirty, and keep on mopping. After that, plant the bomb in the open locker. Head for the next room. Mop the floor. There are 4 dirty sections. It will take too long, most especially on the far side. Then, plant the bomb in the restroom. Pick up the bucket and return them to the maintenance room. Get back to the elevator and leave the office. Michael will call Franklin, now in a fire truck, that the charges are set. Pick him up from Pillbox Hill. Before driving, open up the cellphone, then in Contacts, select "Detonate". Now the top of the building has exploded, drive the Fire Truck to the FIB building. You're in fireman gear when you get out. Enter the building, and forget the people standing there. Upon entering the 45th floor again, you have a limited supply of oxygen, so run fast and carefully. Keep following your crew up to the 53rd floor, which contains the target: a hard drive. Run to the server room, however, it is locked. Plant explosives on the door, and blow it up. Approach the mainframe and steal the hard drive. Now follow Michael and the rest out of the building. Focus on running, forget the breaking glass on top. However, while you and the crew go downstairs, they break to pieces! Follow the crew to an alternate route to a locked door. When your crew tries to open it, there is a sudden explosion from ahead which will either kill one of your gunmen or simply knock him down, depending on his experience. Help him up or confirm his death and keep moving, watching your oxygen supply as you go. Forget about the breaking pieces of stones, just keep running. An opening is seen, go down, and be careful not to fall. While running, a sudden explosion will come up, knocking Franklin out. After waking up, the crew is a floor below him, get to them quickly. Now FIB agents will start fighting you with pistols, kill them. You must now run to the elevator shaft and rappel down. The game will teach you how to rappel down. Watch out for falling objects as you rappel down. After rappeling, leave the building and get inside the fire truck. Drive to the getaway location at Strawberry. Destroy the fire truck after getting out and running far from it. Finally, go to Lester's house. Mission complete. Roof Entry Drive to the NOOSE Building (government facility) near Tataviam Mountains and off Palomino Freeway. After heading to the NOOSE building, time advances to late midnight. Get in the helicopter, and fly to the jump zone in the form of a corona. Now jump off the helicopter. Do not use the parachute immediately, freefall until you reach 1/4 of the distance to the building, then deploy it. Steer the parachute carefully. You are now inside the building. The server room is locked, so plant a sticky bomb on the door, then blow it up. Hack the server terminal. The programs are on the cellphone, so Michael connects it to the machine. You are controlling the computer. Here are the steps: *Access My Computer. *Next, select External Device (J:). *Then, click on HackConnect.exe. *HackConnect.exe is a IP hacking program. The red number combination (e.g. 44.22.77.98) shows the correct combination. Select a set of 4 numbers on the number board. You have 1 minute to do this. *Next, select BruteForce.exe. *BruteForce.exe is a password decryption program. Red letters per column indicate the password. Select them until you form the word with red letters. *Finally, a program called Down&Out.exe will appear on the menu. Select it and words will appear like this: "Copying file "N:\Townley M\PaletoBayBankJob.docu". After hacking, a security team has been deployed. Attack the team while the download is in process. Press the button assigned to see a glance of the download process. During the process, the chopper is brought, but a Buzzard shows up and fires a rocket at the chopper, destroying it and hitting a couple of floors. Keep fighting until a team with smoke bombs will attack you. Try using Michael's "Bullet-time" ability for greater precision and a perfect shot. Download complete, now Michael gets the connected cellphone. Escape the FIB building. Keep on killing FIB agents on your way. The sprinkler system reduced visibility, so the assigned hacker will shut down the fire suppression system. A cutscene will show the wrecked helicopter, and it falls to the ground. Continue fending off the agents. After going down, you must rappel outside the building. All units on the state, from ground to air is on the scene, waiting for the crew. During the descent, the hacker will warn you that an air unit is on sight. It is another Buzzard. Watch out, as it uses the miniguns. Use Michael's ability to shoot the pilot's head. Now advance and rappel again. Kill the last group of units on the ground. Get to the pickup location, and you will see an Ambulance waiting for you. Get inside, and drive to Franklin's place in Vinewood Hills for a debrief. Mission complete. Gold Medal Objectives Covert Aproach *Time - Complete within 18:00 *Out of Breath - Escape with 40% oxygen remaining *You Missed a Spot - Complete the mopping section within 03:00 *Abseiler - Abseil down the elevator shaft within 30 seconds Roof Aproach *Time - Complete within 19:00 *No Innocents - Don't kill any innocent civilians *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% *Perfect Drop - Land perfectly on the main section of the roof *Hacker - Hack the system within 45 seconds Trivia *In the beta version of this mission, Trevor was involved instead of Franklin. This can be seen in the Official trailer during the Roof Entry scene. *If you played as Michael while retrieving a getaway car, he will stil complain about trying to get there quickly or rush Franklin, even though he is the one who placed the getaway car. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 51 - HEIST The Bureau Raid (Covert)|The Bureau Raid Walkthrough (Convert) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists